1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to liquid reservoirs and in particular to reservoirs which retain liquid detergent and are able to deliver such detergent in response to a suction force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid reservoirs of the general character of this invention have been heretofore employed in various capacities wherein it is desired to draw liquid from a receptacle by suction. Often the material being withdrawn is in a reduced quantity such as a lubricant device for internal combustion engines and particularly for introducing a minute quantity of liquid detergent into a water stream of a dishwashing apparatus of the character disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,850 issued Sept. 22, 1953 to Manville and assigned to the assignee of the present application.
Attempts have been made to simplify the design of such devices so that the construction will be less costly without decreasing the reliability or effectiveness. U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,510 issued Oct. 12, 1954 to Manville and assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses one such device. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,510 utilizes a liquid detergent reservoir and a U-shaped copper tube through which a detergent and water mixture is drawn by means of suction through a connecting conduit. Although the device described represents a fairly basic construction, the copper tube will eventually corrode after prolonged exposure to various chemicals and in particular to dishwashing detergent solutions.